Healing Grace
by nikkip12
Summary: Harmony. A spell goes horribly wrong leaving Harry a shell of what he once was, and Hermione had given up all hope of gaining him back. Harry is a little dark, there is some unintentional abuse. Story is Hermione centric at first, but Harry has a major part after a few chapters and Hermione tries to bring him back to the man he once was.
1. Binks

Summary: Harmony. A spell goes horribly wrong leaving Harry a shell of what he once was, and Hermione had given up all hope of gaining him back. Harry is a little dark, there is some unintentional abuse. Story is Hermione's centric at first, but Harry has a major part after several chapters.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it chances are I do not own it. Anything related to HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not writing to make money, but out of love for her world and characters.

Warnings: There will be some unintentional abuse in this story. Harry has been tainted by some pretty dark magic in this one, and will lash out on occasion. If you are in a relationship like this please seek help, right away and more than likely get out. Love hurts sometimes, but never in a way to make you feel worthless, less of a person, or afraid of your personal safety. Language is also likely. The rating is at M for the abuse.

Personal notes: The story will start off fairly slow. I am focusing on Hermione and laying some character strength in her. If I were jump straight into the relationship with Harry, she would likely either cave under his darkness, or run away screaming, I am not sure which. In these beginning chapters we will see Hermione find herself and some peace. We will also meet some old friends. War is damaging to everyone involved and I tried to capture some of it. Having never experienced violence on this level, nor magic I am guessing on a number of things mainly from what I have read.

I do have a Spotify Playlist to go along with this story user ID nikkip1220 Healing Grace

Chapter Song: Lego House Ed Sheeran

Binks

Hermione woke shivering. Her fireplace was empty, doing nothing against the late October chill. Hermione cursed herself again for her actions in the fourth year. With Dobby gone, none of the other elves would come near her room. They all feared freedom, because with freedom came almost certain death. She understood the strange magic now; a house elf was meant to serve. Their heart belonged to their family. They needed a family, or a strong magical place to bond to, their magic tied to that of their masters. Without it, the magic would slowly implode, leading to cardiac arrest. Kreacher explained this last summer, while Ron was sticking his head in the sand, and Harry, it hurt too much to even think about her black haired friend. Hermione refused to think about him. He was the savior of the modern world, but he also changed into something almost cruel. She knew nothing of what happened to the young man, but it was enough to completely destroy what he was before.

After shaking off the depressing thoughts, Hermione cast a non-verbal _Incendio _at the fireplace; creating a pleasant warming fire. Hermione shivered again, this time not necessarily from the cold outside the room, but the remnants of the nightmare inside her head. Ever since the final battle she was plagued by constant visions every time she closed her eyes. Dead Harry looking at peace, Dobby jumping in front of a killing curse, Lavender Brown dismembered, head floating through the great hall, and the worst of all Ginny grinning manically as she revealed her dark mark. After shaking off the traumatizing thoughts once more, Hermione decided that she would try to right at least on wrong that she had made, "Winky," the witch called softly.

"Bad Mistress is calling poor Winky," the small elf replied as she popped into existence.

Hermione's already damaged heart broke a little at the words from the elf that encouraged her to try a revolution. "Can you take me to the Head Elf?" Hermione questioned.

Winky was torn. This was the bad mistress; the one who wanted to free all the elves. Winky would normally ignore an order from the most despised witch in the castle, but now that she technically was a member of staff Winky had to obey, or risk punishment. "Right away, miss," Winky responded begrudgingly, hoping that this would not cause her to get stuck on bathroom duty, again.

The bushy haired witch gave a small smile as she grabbed ahold of Winky's shoulder. She was certain that the elf wouldn't have even responded to her call if she wasn't the Head Girl. Hermione has sworn an oath earlier in the year that was similar to staffs, and in doing so was recognized as a member of the staff for the year. As the elves were bound to the castles magic that made everyone sworn to protect the students the elves masters. If given a direct order or called an elf could only ignore it without punishment, if harm would come to other inhabitants.

Hermione materialized in the dorm area of the kitchens, in front of an elderly elf. "Winky what is you's thinking? She wants our heads!" The elf hissed out of fear.

"She asked sir." Winky's ears flapped as she bowed her head in shame, fearing the bathrooms. Teenage wizards were terribly disgusting.

Hermione noticed that Winky avoided use of the head elf's name. This was smart on the little elf's part. With the name Hermione could call the elf to her at any point, and then free him. Hermione sank to her knees, placing her hands in full view looking down in a sign of submission to the wrinkled elf. She wanted to seem as non-threatening as possible. "Sir, I asked Winky to bring me to you so I could apologize." Hermione took a breath, pausing her speech. "I am appalled at my actions from two years ago. I never realized that your magic and life was tied to that of your masters. I also didn't know that Hogwarts is often the home for elves not wanted anywhere else. I had a conversation with Kreacher, another elf this summer and learned that the relationship isn't master and slave like I thought, but instead one of boss and employee. I know that my actions were viewed as attempted murder, and even though nothing could have come out of it, because at the time I was just a student, I know that it was an insult and caused a large amount of mistrust. Please forgive me for my actions and I give my word I will never do anything like that again."

The elderly elf stared at Hermione for a moment. He knew that humans often made wrong assumptions, their jobs were so much more complicated. He also didn't want to risk any of his friends to a potential dangerous situation though. He felt out to her magic, and sensed sincerity and guilt. "Mistress Hermione, the elves accept your apology, as it was out of you's not knowing our ways."

"Thank you sir." The brunette replied softly, and got up to take her leave. She corrected her biggest wrong, and some of the guilt had been alleviated. She tried to leave the dorm, thinking sleep might come easier to her now, but was stopped by the head elf's voice.

"Mistress! Stop, you is forgetting something."

Hermione scanned the area she just was, and looked at the elf in confusion. "Binks." Called the head elf happily.

"Head Elf Hippy asked for Bin-," then the peppy elf stopped. "Hippy no, no, no, I is a good elf. I didn't mean to break another toilet, or shrink the headmaster's underwear. Please no clothes. I will clean the bedpans, anything but freedom!"

Hermione felt more shame at her ignorance. This poor elf thought he was being freed. "Binks, Hippy is not freeing Binks, but assigning you to Hermione." Binks looked at Hippy with concern. "She has apologized sincerely, to no longer harm us."

"Does Hermy needs me?" Binks asked the Head Elf.

"Yes she do. Does you want the job?" Hippy hoped the young elf said yes. It would not only pass a little house elf justice on the witch, but it would get the excitable blue eyed monstrosity out of his direct command. He was only five, just finished with initial training, normally house elves weren't assigned to a staff member until they were thirty, at least. Most never received the honor, even though it was a dream. A lot of times the staff member bonded with the elf fully, meaning full use of their magic, and true happiness.

The elf had tears well up in his clear blue eyes, when Hermione spoke up, "Hippy, I do not think I can accept this, I just wanted to set things right, not get my own elf."

Tears started to leak down Binks face, oh if this stubborn girl didn't accept him he'd be inconsolable thought Hippy. "Being made Head Girl earns you the privilege of having your own elf, young mistress. You need the help, he can take care of your laundry and learn your personal tastes, making more time for your duties and rest."

Hermione pondered the manipulation for a moment. He obviously wanted to get rid of responsibility for the excitable elf, but she would still feel wrong if she took him on. "I can't."

"You can't sleep because of the cold, and there is mess everywhere in your rooms. You needs Binks." Hippy responded with finality.

"Binks, what do you think?"

"Does Hermy want to free Binks?" He asked, trying to come to a conclusion. He had heard stories about this bad mistress, but he so deeply wanted his own family and person to serve.

"No, I don't. I promise Binks." The witch answered smiling.

"Then Binks would be honored." His small amount of fear fading away, and joy filling him up. Hippy let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully the witch would take him with her when she graduated, or at least teach him restraint. Binks needed human leadership, but couldn't be placed with someone who was used to elves, he was likely to get clothes in five minutes.

"Are you sure Binks?" Hermione verified.

"Binks is sure, what will Hermy have Binks do first?" He asked bouncing up and down, causing the witch to smile.

"Can you call me Hermione?"

"Yes Hermy," Hermione chuckled at the little elf's mispronunciation. He was an excitable little guy.

"Thank you Hippy, I am going to head to my rooms now."

"Binks will do-"the next thing the witch knew she was in her room, with a wide-eyed excited elf staring at her. "What can Binks do to help?" He asked glaring in distaste at the state of the room. Dishes in the sink! Ashy fireplace! Binks shook his head sadly, his Hermy needed him.

"What do you like to do Binks?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I likes cooking, and organizing things, but I coulds never do it before. Young elves always start in the bathrooms." Binks answered.

Hermione in that moment knew she would enjoy having an elf around. She needed a friend, and even if her only friend at the moment was an excited house-elf she was happy. He would be someone to talk to, even if he couldn't respond, and his happiness was already making her smile. He was not the most professional elf, but in a lot of ways that made him even more perfect as her elf.

She was more alone than she ever thought possible. People only talked to her out of duty, and those that didn't; she mostly ignored. Who knew what they were really planning? Rumors spread after the war calling her a cold blooded killer. Most people believed it because she spent so much time in hiding after the final battle, trying to get her wits together again. Her parents were killed shortly before the final battle, and the rumor mill blamed her. Neville and Luna were mostly friendly, but Hermione, never being close to either of them refused to open her heart for the fear of more pain. Plus he likely only talked to her out of a misplaced sense of duty, being the head boy and all.

She was however grateful that Neville agreed to go to the upcoming ball with her. The ball was a stupid idea all around she thought, but it might help to bring some moral back to the castle. It would be nice to have someone to share the first dance with though, and to talk to. Plus with him as her date she didn't have to worry about any hanky panky. Hermione smiled and gave Binks his first command. "Binks can you please organize these titles by subject, then author all alphabetically?"

He grinned and accepted the task at hand. Hermione finally called it a night again and hoped for another few hours of sleep before breakfast and Hogsmede. Tomorrow was sure to be another trying day.

End Thoughts: Binks and this chapter were important because Hermione is owning up to her mistakes, up next a flashback, ball shopping, and an unexpected encounter and it is at least twice as long! Also what do my readers think the proper punishment is for attacking a student in the corridor?


	2. Gaining Confidence

Beginning Notes: This chapter is important because it shows a bit more of Hermione's transformation. It's a big one too, and I have a feeling the next one is going to be even bigger.

Chapter Song: This Girl is on Fire Alicia Keys

* * *

Chapter Two: Gaining Confidence

Walking into the Great Hall always caused Hermione's breath to hitch. So much carnage had happened in there. It was there that she became a murderer, here where so much life was lost to the cause on either side, and for the first time in months her damn broke and she was assaulted by memories that she wish she could forget.

_Ginny lifted her sleeve her wand pointed at Hermione. The brunette was going to send the red head to relative safety, but stopped short at the mark. "Ginny what have you done?" Hermione gasped. _

"_Oh now you notice me. For three years you guys avoided me, left me out, casted me aside. In doing so you taught me how to sneak around and keep my mouth shut. In fourth year, Lucius approached me while you all were focusing on your pathetic chosen one, and offered me a chance to truly shine."_

_Hermione felt waves of pain crush over her. This was her friend for most of her time at Hogwarts. She had shared her fears with Ginny her hopes, always trying to look after the younger girl's wellbeing. She hated to think that Ginny felt so unloved that she had to turn to acceptance from the darkness to feel like she belonged. "I quickly moved through the Dark Lord's rankings and found myself in his inner circle within months. Who could provide him better information than someone who was always near the boy who was lucky? When you morons thought it was Snape or Malfoy, it was all me, and of course you would never suspect me because I was so close." Ginny continued causing a wave of pain to shoot through Hermione. _

"_The Dark Lord was even more pleased when I told him that Harry showed an interest in you. He gave me advice to peak Ron's jealousy, and how to make all of you suffer. I was the one who told him that you escaped to the Department of Mysteries, the spells you knew, and how to best defeat you guys. I thought that Dumbledore's band of filth would fail at that moment. Of course Harry's luck help out for another year." Hermione subconsciously rubbed the scar on her chest from the spell she was hit with in ministry. It was all Ginny's fault. _

"_Why? Why hurt so many people? You can't believe in his mission. You are part of a family who respects everyone. How could you harm so many people without a second glance?" _

"_If I couldn't have Harry, no one could. Not you, not any of these bimbos at this joke of a school." Ginny replied. _

"_We weren't even together when you joined. That can't be the only reason." Hermione questioned. _

"_Perceptive bitch aren't you? No I guess it stems from the fact that no one wanted to be friends with the poor girl who was stupid enough to become possessed by the Dark Lord." Hermione realized that the only people Ginny was really around was the trio, and they often brushed her off, trying to keep her safe. "Not to mention Harry never noticed me. I was forever a bumbling ten year old in his eyes. He would have never gone for me, even though we were meant to be together." _

"_Ginny, I thought you were over him? I talked to you about this. I would have never gave into my feelings if I know that you still loved him." Hermione responded. _

"_By that time I was long over the half-blood filth. I found a new person to be with." Ginny seethed. "If I would have never found him though, well let's just say I would have never gotten over him. From childhood my mom would always tell me about this miraculous boy who ended all the suffering. He was a hero, and that whoever married him would be the luckiest girl in the world. He would save me from the life of poverty that my parents were perpetually in, he would put my teasing older brothers in their places, and above all he would choose me above all others. My bitch of a mother encouraged me. She hoped that Harry would choose me too. Stupid woman, I will be happy when she falls tonight." The hatred seeped from the red head. _

"_You never took the time to get to know him Ginny. How could he fall for someone he never knew?" Hermione asked trying to ease the pain that she was feeling. _

"_Dumbledore said that it was set and he lied. He told my mom when we were going to the train that Harry would be mine. He would encourage it, as well as a friendship. He lied. Why would I support a manipulative bastard like him? At least my Lord keeps his promises." Ginny skirted the question. The brunette then realized that she knew the answer behind the betrayal. Ginny was a terrified and scarred teenage girl, who was spoiled into thinking that she wouldn't have to work for anything. Joining Voldemort was easy for her, all she had to do was follow orders, and her pain would most likely be taken from her. Plus no one was sure at the damage that happened when she was possessed by an active horocrux. _

_Hermione still wasn't ready to give up until the spells were flying though, maybe if she could say the right thing she could break through the turmoil Ginny was feeling. "Voldemort never keeps his promises. In the diary he told you that you were fine, and just tired. He promised Harry that if he joined him, Harry could get his parents back, and finally he promised everyone here that if we surrendered Harry he would stop his attack, yet you are still here." _

"_None of that matters now. After this battle is over, he will take me as his bride, and I will be second in command. What will my parents receive as a wedding gift? Harry's head on a stake perhaps?" Ginny gave a sarcastic laugh at the terrible thought. Hermione had to fight down the bile. Her former friend had truly given herself over to the side of hatred. _

"_Ginny, you can't want this." Hermione pleaded, gently sliding her wand into position. _

"_ENOUGH!" Ginny screamed. "CRUCIO!" She cursed. _

_Hermione wasn't quick enough to dodge the spell and crumpled to the floor all of her nerve endings on fire. Ginny got up next to Hermione's ear, "I will tell you a secret before you die. He will never leave me, he will always protect me. I am the only one who knows his mind, that's why he choose me. I am carrying the new heir to the Slytherin line, Hermione. He is following a new path to immortality, we will raise this child to be even more perfect than him, so we can have the world on their knees at our feet." _

_At that moment a piece of marble flew through the air towards Ginny's head, she broke concentration of the torture curse, causing Hermione to jump into action. "I'm sorry, Ginny." She said quietly as she cast a nonverbal Sectumsentra. It opened deep cuts at the pulse points on Ginny's body, causing her to drop to the ground in pain. _

"_He'll come and save me." Ginny whimpered. "He needs me. I am the only one." She almost pleaded with the world around her. _

"_He never cared Ginny, he is incapable of caring, and while I may not know the plan, I know that he will be defeated today, because what you don't know is that the light has orchestrated everything." Hermione responded, hoping she wasn't blowing smoke out of her behind._

* * *

Hermione shuddered at the memory. It was truly one of the worst she had ever experienced. She sat at the Gryffindor table, as it was Saturday morning it was nearly empty. Few students woke up early to eat, and since it was a Hogsmede weekend most would take the option to eat there instead.

She enjoyed the relative silence. Since the battle she felt like she was constantly being judged for her actions, only the courts knew the full extent of Ginny's demise, most of her class thought Ginny got away with killing the person her boyfriend cheated on her with.

"Hermione?" A voice asked drawing Hermione out of her thoughts. Neville stood behind her at the table, a questioning look on his handsome face.

The wizard rarely talked to Hermione in public unless the situation called for it. He normally left the conversations for private, and they were all about school nothing ever deep. Hermione didn't really trust his friendship or intentions. "Neville, what's going on?" she acknowledged.

"I wanted to remind you of the ball tomorrow, and to ask if you wanted me to gather you from your dorms or just meet down here." Neville asked happily.

"The entrance hall is fine Neville. I know you and Luna are seeing each other so you don't really need to bother with me. I am fine attending on my own as a chaperone." Hermione answered, hoping the wizard wasn't starting to develop feeling for her, she wasn't in a position for a relationship, plus she refused to scorn another one of her friends.

"Stop your worrying Hermione," Neville laughed. "She is fine with me escorting you. She knows that we will never have feelings for each other. She has other plans tomorrow evening that do not fully involve entertaining a snake butchering war hero." His confidence has surely grew in the past year, Hermione mused.

"Oh." She replied wondering why the blonde was missing out on the only social event of the year. Though necessary for moral, balls were a down right pain to organize.

"Be sure you look your best." Neville winked as he walked away. Causing a blush to rise to Hermione's cheeks.

She mused for a moment at what that could mean for a moment. Her thoughts jumped to the muggle story Carrie, but disregarded the notion, if Neville wanted her to look her best, then Hermione would buy a dress. Her trip to Hogsmede just took on a whole new meaning.

* * *

Hogsmede

Hermione walked into Gladrags Wizarding Apparel hoping that there would be a dress in her size, and ready to go. The store was noticeably crowded with girls dreaming about the dresses they could buy with their parents' permission. The gowns were expensive, and most parents refused to buy something so expensive that would in all likelihood only be worn once.

"Welcome!" Called the store clerk brightening at the entrance of Hermione. She normally ignored the Hogwarts students because they never bought anything, but she knew if Hermione was in the store she would likely make a sale and make a decent commission. "How can I help you today?"

"I need a dress for the ball tomorrow, if it's not too much trouble." Hermione answered softly, guarding her thoughts and pain. "I prefer fit and flare or mermaid, in a dark color." She didn't want to give too much of herself away with the trip. Who knew what be told to the papers, and if she was one of the people who stupidly believed the gossip.

The clerk quickly rushed Hermione into a fitting room along with a long line bra, which Hermione looked at in confusion. "It keeps the dress smooth, as well as giving the girls a boost, uncomfortable yes, but worth it."

"How am I supposed to put it on?" Hermione questioned, eyeing the roughly fifty clasps on the back of the bra.

The clerk laughed at Hermione's face and question. The bras were torture, but honestly one of the best thing to wear under the dresses they sold. "If you get one on the rest do themselves up automatically. I'm Jackie, by the way. Holler if you need me." She shut the door, and Hermione struggled to get one clasp of the torture device closed. Once that task was accomplished, she felt the rest of the bra come together.

Jackie opened the door again holding an armful of tulle, silk, and glitter. "Sorry to sneak you into one of those, if it gets hard to breathe let me know. On some people they hit the diaphragm wrong, and lead to fainting." Hermione paled. "Don't worry you should be fine." Jackie brushed off Hermione's concerned face.

"Let's get you in this one first." Jackie took an emerald colored monstrosity off the hanger, and directed Hermione to step into it. The dress was flamboyant, beading covered the entire bodice, appearing almost like a glitter covered sticker, it was a mermaid style, with a thick layer of tulle at the bottom.

They went out to the mirror and Hermione laughed at the reflection before her. The dress was pretty, but was far too much for her simple tastes. "Wow, that's the first time I have seen a smile on your face since you got here. How are you doing with everything?" Jackie asked filled with genuine concern.

"I try to get a little better every day." Hermione answered honestly, bewildered that she even bothered to answer a personal question in the first place.

"You really have gone through it girl." Jackie replied sweetly. "I understand to an extent. I caught my best friend in the gut with a _bombarda." _Hermione was unsure of how to respond to that. She was sure that no one could even grasp what she was going through. Jackie on the other hand took it as an invitation to keep talking. "He was trying to kidnap my son to blackmail me into joining. I never knew he was part of that cult. I think he deflected out of blackmail though, most did, but those that did already had some dark tendencies." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry," the bushy haired witch responded awkwardly. She was unsure why someone else would tell her something so personal. She didn't talk to anyone about her struggles with guilt. No one seemed to understand, or accused her of outright murder.

Jackie took in the younger witches face, "Hermione," she said softly. "I didn't tell you this for your sympathy, but instead so you know that you are not alone. I can be here for you if you let me. We can chat now, you can owl me, or you can never talk to me ever again." She then pulled out her wand and placed it to her wrist. "I Jackie Lynn Wormwood do solemnly swear on my magic that my intentions in befriending Hermione Jean Granger hold no malice, aren't for personal gain, or for any reason that the fates may for any reason find hurtful." The witch the cast a lumos before continuing. "I solemnly swear to never hurt Hermione in any way, unless it is to better herself according to the fates, or may I die a painful death." Jackie finished.

The younger witch was stunned. Someone just swore their life on friendship with her, as well as their magic. The oath left nothing to the imagination. Jackie could never hurt her without dying, unless it was necessary. Hermione felt a small grin rise up. "You stupid woman! Your magic and life? In one vow?" While she was pleased with the gesture both were something to be cherished, not something to offer to someone you just met.

"Well you know, the magic part doesn't offer a warning if you fub up." Jackie shrugged. "I wanted you to know the offer was pure, not driven out of personal gain."

"You missed the second part," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh that, well I am a girl, I say things I don't mean, if I were to start a pain in my heart would happen." The blue eyed witch responded, like she didn't just make a potentially life ending promise.

Hermione took in the witch in front of her for the first time. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, heels, and pink blouse covered by a black robe. Her hair was long, black, and fell in loose curls down her back. She had shocking blue eyes, which had a small amount of eyeliner defining them, and red lips. With her pale skin she looked almost like a modernized 50's pin up girl. Hermione felt drawn into her beauty. "Why do it in the first place?" Hermione asked, feeling self-consciousness rising up in front of such a beautiful girl.

"You have no one close to you. I have heard girls come in here all day talking about how you are a cold-hearted bitch who murdered her best friend for sleeping with her boyfriend. I have a hard time believing that because anyone who is truly that mean would have had more run in's than just that. Your boyfriend left, you causing perhaps the most public and shocking breakup in the history of the wizarding world, you are on the cover of witch weekly more often than I can count, with nothing more than gossip. Your parents were murdered, Hermione I'm sorry for assuming, but you need a friend. If I was in the public eye it could be me, or a number of other people. Most people know someone who deflected. Our only saving grace is now they are all gone."

"Hermione, you need someone, and you refuse to reach out. Internalizing all the pain, doesn't make it go away, it just places a ticking time bomb on it. I know you have grieved, but have you moved on? You haven't tried to make new friends. I am also sure that you aren't even going with a boy you like to this shindig, just a friend. I want to help in any way I can." Jackie finished, slightly out of breath.

The brunette's heart warmed at the comments, and prompted some soul searching. Jackie was right, Hermione did need to move on, and maybe making a new friend was part of that. She should also talk to some of her older friends like Luna and Neville, they were never standoffish, and it was likely her own self-consciousness that kept her from continuing the friendship. "Can we start the friendship after you get me out of this monster of a dress? I feel like a cupcake." Hermione responded a full genuine smile crossing her face as they rushed back into the fitting room.

Hermione was quickly exorcized from the offending piece of fabric, and ushered into a silk number next. It was strapless, and fitted down to the thigh. The color was a deep twilight blue, with very little decoration on the top, the thin layers of tulle on the bottom though, was the true feature of the dress. "When on it will reflect the night sky with similar sparkling similar to glitter." The pretty blue eyed witch commented as Hermione eyed it. "Well let's get you into it then."

The slip the dress up, and Jackie asked Hermione about the back, "It's a corset back and will take me about twenty minutes to lace up. I can do a quick lace, but it won't trigger the stars or the self-altering properties."

"We can't do it up by magic?" Hermione questioned.

"It messes with the other spells. If it was a wedding dress it wouldn't likely be a problem, but in this case it will interfere with the stars and altering aspects. You might need to wear the dress again." The brunette nodded.

"Quick is fine, I am pretty sure there is nothing to ostentatious about small stars."

She looked in the mirror at herself. Hermione's body was flawless under the gown, curves in all the right places, but looking at the stunning woman behind her, she felt her head was off. Hermione had never been one to pay attention to her looks, or the looks of other women. Fashion was always pointless to the brunette, who preferred books to looks. Now though Hermione was starting to understand the appeal, not for everyone else, but for herself. Her hair reminded her or a dead bush, and her makeup free face could use some perking up.

"Earth to Granger." Jackie commented, noticing the other witches disconnect from reality.

The witch in question blushed, "Sorry, got lost in thought. Did you ask something?"

"I was about to. I am genuinely curious why you decided to pick out such a fancy dress. Who are you attending with?"

"Just Neville, he asked me to look my best, and I figured I would do everything I could. Even if I am not trying to impress anyone, I will still feel great more than likely." Hermione answered.

"Understandable, that sounds like it will still be fun anyway." Jackie commented adding some shoes and a bag. She looked over at the jewelry, but would wait for that until prompted otherwise. "How are you going to do your hair?"

"Probably use mass amounts Sleekeazys, and do a half up half down." Hermione commented making a list for the apothecary next door.

"You're still using that?" Jackie burst out. "There are spells, lots of spells. Sleekeazys is only meant to prolong the smoothness, not hold it. No wonder."

"Spells?" Hermione questioned. Wondering why she had never heard about them before, but it made sense now why all the girls seemed to have perfect hair.

"Of course, haven't you ever picked up a Witch Weekly? Wait don't answer that." The blue eyed witch blabbered shocked at the revelation. "We have spells because we can't use all the tools that muggles have, and most women want to make themselves as beautiful as possible. Here's the smoothing and straightening one, it should be done first, 'sedo rectus'" Jackie cast, and instantly Hermione's untamable mane became very long, straight, smooth, and thick. She gasped at the sight. "Try on me, it's all about the intent behind your spell."

"Sedo rectus," Hermione cast, and instantly the once curly black hair became sleek, much like Hermione's. "Finite." The brown eyed witch cast without thinking, turning Jackie's hair into a frizzy mess, similar to her own. "Jackie, I am so sorry." She whispered trying to figure out a way to make it right, before casting the spell again, leading to perfect smooth hair for a second time.

Jackie started to laugh, followed by Hermione joining in. This drew the attention from the Hogwarts girls that had just walked into the shop. "Granger?" Parvati Patil snarled, not believing her eyes. It was like their fourth year all over again. Jealousy spiked up in the Hogwarts witches, some people just had all the luck. When Hermione actually put even the smallest amount of effort into her appearance she was truly stunning, the other witches had tried to help her, but most of the time she rudely brushed them off, stating that she refused to focus on her looks. It caused a lot of hurt feelings, and now the girls just ignored her, unless they were gossiping about the wrongs of the golden girl.

"What do you want Patil?" The head girl barked out, irritated at the interruption.

"Nothing, it's just shocking to see you without your nose in a book, or your wand at another girl's throat." Parvati answered, earning chuckles from the girls behind her. "Professor Flitwick please call on me, if you do I can make it worth your while." She posed suggestively in mocking the head girl even further.

Feeling a boost of new found confidence, Hermione retorted to the hurtful comments, "Patil, unlike you I will never feel the need to use my body to get what I want. Is it true, you insult someone based on the things you are self-conscious about yourself?"

"Whatever, at least I don't have to curse my way to the top." The Indian witch responded going for the most hurtful comment in her arsenal.

This prompted Granger to respond with the most hurtful comment she could think of, "At least I have always displayed bravery. Didn't you run away, leaving your best friend at the mercy of a werewolf?"

Padma's hand rested on her sisters rising wand. Hexing the head girl would get them expelled, and it truly wasn't as satisfying as it sounded. "Leave Lavender out of this," Padma hissed, coming to her sister's defense.

"Why should I? You have been bringing up my supposed misdeeds all year in private, and now to my face. You mock me, insult me, and accuse me of murder. Do you blame Ron for blowing apart Bellatrix? Do you accuse Neville of murder for levitating a boulder onto Avery's head? Or what about Harry for executing all the Death Eaters that were marked? Some of them were bound to be surprises. No you don't," the air around the head girl began to cackle. "So why the hell do you blame me? She placed a crucio on me, she was marked, and Voldemort's mistress. I'm sorry but she chose her own fate."

Hermione knew that she shouldn't let her temper get the best of her, but she was truly fed up with people's reactions to her. She knew it was due to the media, who had taken a very anti-Hermione stance to make more money. Hermione actually realized that it may be partially due to her own refusal to talk about the events, they had nothing else to print. Maybe if she finally spoke out a little bit it would stop the rumors that she was destined to be the next dark lady.

"Granger, what happened?" Hannah Abbott asked, curious about the events. She believed little about what the gossip columns said, but in this case it almost seemed that the silence was implying guilt.

The witch in question decided to break her silence, noticing a reporter practically drooling in a corner of the store. "Ginny went on a speal of how Voldy was the only one who understood, and that she was soon to be the second in command. She then cast a crucio at me, told me that she was pregnant with Voldy's demon spawn, and when she was getting ready to kill me, a piece of marble broke her concentration. I then cast a modified cutting curse at her." Hermione paused for dramatic effect, enjoying having most of the store hanging on her every word. "She was not carrying Harry's baby, it was definitely Voldemort's." This caused winces all around and a few gasps. "I would never kill or even harm someone out of jealousy. Plus if you recall Harry and I weren't even together at that point."

"We thought that was because he had cheated on you." Padma commented, not knowing that she was opening up a wound that Hermione thought had sealed up.

"No, Harry has been through hell just like the rest of us. He is a very loyal man. To my knowledge we broke up to keep me safe." The brunette replied, noticing that her new friend was standing off to the side cheering her on with her smile.

"Why haven't you said anything to the media though?" Susan Bones asked. "That's the only reason why I believed them."

"The truth always comes out in the end," Hermione replied darkly. "Why would I waste my time to people who do not care about me? I never have before, and had not intended to start after this. I was questioned under veritaserum, with the new laws how would I get away with it."

"You were?" gasped Parvati.

"Well yes, of course I was. How else would I be free right now? Everyone who cast a spell that killed another person was questioned. Do you really think that someone who cast the killing blow on a pregnant teenage girl of a notorious light family would be let free without even questioning?" Hermione asked confused. It was all over the papers that there was new protocol for anyone involved in a duel that lead to serious injury or death. Most people were fine with the thought that almost every trial involved the truth serum, but a few felt that it took away free will. The argument to that was if you have nothing to hide you have nothing to fear.

"Well we all kind of assumed that you either slept your way out of it, or Harry was feeling especially gracious. We don't know who was in charge of your questioning so we just kind of made assumptions. It's what all the papers were saying anyway. It also doesn't hurt that you were seen leaving the ministry with Lee Jordan, your supposed questioner. Everyone knew that he was burning a torch for you ever since he saw you at the Yule Ball. Also the fact that he has since been away on a mission, just adds to suspicion." Susan answered.

"He had a crush on me? Why? How could I have known? He never said anything to me." Hermione sputtered out, shocked at the new revelation.

"You truly are clueless, but then again you only ever had eyes for Harry." Daphne Greengrass commented. She was a quiet girl, and normally didn't join in on the gossip, actually most of these girls didn't. Hermione finally realized that maybe she had made a mistake by refusing to make a comment.

"Hermione, I think I speak for all of us when I say this, we are sorry. I know we will never be friends, but can we please go back to indifference? Padma asked, followed by nodding from the other girls.

Granger thought about the implications that came with accepting the tentative truce, it would likely stop a large portion of the rumors, but the girls would also not learn the full consequences of their actions. "Yes, we can, but please let this be a lesson not to blindly listen to the media. They will always publish what will make the most money, not necessarily the truth." Hermione decided that a subtle warning was better than denying their apology.

"Hermione, you look amazing by the way. Harry would have to be blind to not notice you in that. You should keep up on your appearance. It adds so much to you." Hannah added as the girls left the shop empty handed, followed closely by the reporter.

"That is bound to make your life easier," Jackie commented reemerging from the sidelines.

"Hopefully," commented Hermione dryly. "So how can I get my hair to do what I want it to do?"

"With this dress you will want to do an up do, to show off your neck and shoulders. Do you have a house elf, most heads get them. Plus he could bring your dress back so you don't have to worry about lugging it back to the castle." Jackie asked.

"I do, but I only give him a few tasks. I don't want to treat him like a slave, he should be treated with respect. I just don't want him to feel overburdened."

"Herm, elves don't think like humans do. They like to work, and please their masters. Not giving them enough to do, can be as cruel as punishment because they constantly feel as if their work isn't good enough to be asked to do more. Call him to see," Jackie challenged.

"Binks?" Hermione called her peppy little elf.

"HERMY! You's has called Binks. What can Binks do to help Hermy!" The elf burst out in joy, causing a snicker from Jackie.

"I have a question for you. Do you know how to do hair?" She asked and braced for a response.

"Not at the moment mistress, but I cans learn right away." Binks responded, rejoicing in the idea of learning a new skill, and fearing punishment for not knowing. He was so confused his ears flapped.

"Learning would be wonderful if it is not too much trouble. Thank you Binks. Would you mind waiting around for me, I need help getting my dress back to the castle." Hermione pressed, seeing if the elf would show disappoint or fear.

He surprised her by showing neither. "Of course. Binks will do anything to please-"in his excitement the elf bounced into a table, knowing a few purses on the ground. He looked scared but saw his mistress's smile and snapped his fingers to right them.

"Oh I forgot to ask, can you help me get ready tomorrow evening?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, excitement dripping off the young elf. Hermione quickly got out of the dress added it to a garment bag, along with the appropriate undergarments, shoes, and bag. She handed her money bag to Jackie as she slipped back into her old clothes. She looked down and felt a twinge of disappointment. All she owned was shapeless tops and baggy bottoms. Her school uniforms were dull. She realized today that she would feel better about herself with a small amount of primping, and some new clothes would help with that.

Before this new revelation, Hermione thought that having nice clothes and hair was materialistic, but now she was starting to see that it just enhanced her. With the different wrapping her outsides would match her insides, and she decided after sending Binks back to the castle with her dress to pick up some new outfits. The only problem was that she was short on time.

"Hey Jackie, what is your return policy like." Hermione called from a rack of skirts.

"Very good just send your untrained elf back her and we will place the money back in your account." The witch teased.

"What do you mean about Binks?" Hermione asked confused.

"He's very young, and doesn't really have the manners of a seasoned elf. He is so excitable, normally that is trained out of them by the time they are three."

"Now I know why he was given to me," the brunette laughed. "Do I have to train it out of him? I rather like his attitude, and clumsiness."

"Nope, and what were you thinking about for everyday wear?"

* * *

Hermione left the store in one of her new outfits, the rest shrunk down and placed in her purse. She was wearing a cloak that had a silver clasp in the front that was form fitting. Under the cloak she had on black slouchy suede boots, tight dark wash skinny jeans, and a red v neck sweater, that gave just a hint of her assets. She felt amazing, and with the additional spells that Jackie taught her, Hermione's hair hung similar to her new friends.

Hermione also picked up an updated version of her school uniform four more casual outfits, and two additional pairs of boots, a pair of flats, and a pair of sneakers. While her new wardrobe was small, it would help her walk the halls with a new found confidence. She smiled as she walked into the apothecary, and winced at the small beauty section. Someone should really do something about this. She thought to herself, as she picked up some makeup, body care, and hair care essentials. The muggle world has entire stores dedicated to these products, and this is the best selection in Britain.

She brushed the thoughts aside as she made her way back to the castle, an unprovoked smile ghosting her face. Hermione was turning into a new person, an almost better version of herself. One that took pride in who she was on the outside as well as inside. From behind she heard a familiar voice cat-call followed by, "Damn girl, won't you let me hide my basilisk in your chamber of secrets."

"Ronald Wesley," she turned gritting her teeth. "How would your mother respond to that vile garbage?"

The red head was stunned, a dumb look crossing his face, "Herm? What? You? Clothes? WHAT?" He managed to get out, quite stupidly. She looked amazing from the back, but from the front, it was enough to make him almost speechless.

"Ron, I finally decided that it was time for me to grow up. My recommendation is that you should do the same." She turned proudly on her heel and made her way back to the castle, fighting back giggles. Confidence radiated from her posture for the first time she could remember, Hermione was ready to take on the world.

* * *

_Evening Prophet October 30__th__ 1999_

_Mistaken Judgment_

_By: Justin O'Malley_

_Today we witnessed the first public statement of one Hermione Jean Granger since the final battle four months ago. In a confrontation between Miss Granger, and several other young women from Hogwarts, she stated in no uncertain terms that Ginevra Wesley was responsible for her own death. Hermione also went on to state that she had been questioned by the ministry, much like everyone else who was involved in the battle. She stated that she has been cleared of any wrongdoing whatsoever and she was cursed by the member of a light family with an unforgivable. _

_She also went on to explain that she would never hurt someone out of jealousy, and the biggest shocker of them all. She not only confirmed speculation behind the condition of the deceased Wesley, but claimed that it was He Who must not be Named child. _

_This reporter is one to believe the young witch, due to her associations, as well as the crack down on violent crimes throughout the wizarding world. I do, along with the rest of the world, wonder why she has kept silent for so long. Also why has the ministry never said anything until now? Is there something else to hide by releasing transcripts? Hopefully soon we can get a formal interview with the witch question and the speculation can be laid to rest._

* * *

End Thoughts: Jackie will not be in every chapter, but will come up on occasion, with what I have prewritten she hasn't been mentioned again. Anyway, next chapter we get some Harry, a transcript of my version of the final battle, and the ball. I will try to update as soon as I get another chapter handwritten. I think I have at least three more handwritten, and at least two of them are beasts like this one.

Also on reviews, with a signed review I will give you a preview of a future chapter. It may be the next one or one further out than that. I think I will make it about a paragraph or two. If you aren't sure what to say tell me what is scarier a vigilante group out for your life or the government for the same reason?


	3. The Beginning and the End

Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I hope you like it!

A Beginning and an End

Chapter Song Hallelujah Rufus Wainwright

_There was a time you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

* * *

Hermione awoke Sunday morning with a rare smile on her face. She noticed that the potions she had bought the previous day were put away just the way she liked them, thanks her new friend Binks. _House elves are dead useful_, she thought getting out of the shower. She quickly got ready putting on a warm V-neck sweater in a rich plum, followed by skinny jeans, calf high black slouchy boots, and her form fitting robe that was open in the front. She smiled at the vision in front of her.

She quickly made her way to the great hall for breakfast, and thought about her growth in the past couple days. After the trauma of war, the brunette almost needed something to bring her out of her funk. She no longer felt as isolated, but instead felt like she might be included in the world. Speaking out about the Ginny thing probably helped too, although a true friend would never accuse her of murder. Before the war Hermione built herself on nothing more than books and the love and acceptance of her two best friends. When her relationship with her friends ended badly, and her view on books changed she lost herself. The small changes that she had made gave her a reason to smile, and to get out of bed. Everything else would come along, friends, career, dreams, everything would fall into place when she grew to love herself.

She took her normal seat at the Gryffindor table, spooned up some fruit and eggs, and opened up the prophet out of habit not really reading it. She didn't notice the article about herself, with a picture from her walk back to the castle yesterday, asking for an interview and speculating about the changes. She felt a presence beside her, and smiled at Neville as he took a seat next to her. "Hey Hermione," he returned her smile as he grabbed a Danish causing Hermione to roll her eyes. She never understood why people would have a sugar bomb first thing. "I like the makeover, it makes you look more like a witch ready to take over the world." He commented before stuffing his face.

Hermione blushed at his compliment, and launched right into business unsure of how to respond. "Umm thank you Neville. So what is the after ball plan? Are we patrolling or just heading up to our dorms."

The Head Boy let out a chuckle at Hermione's response. She would learn to take a compliment shortly he hoped. "Of course we are patrolling, but it will only be us and the professors. We can't trust these hormonal monsters with broom cupboards and everyone dressed to the nines." He joked. "How many do you think we will catch? My bet is 22."

"Is that cumulative or individual?" The Head Girl responded dryly, causing Neville to burst into a belly laugh.

"Cumulative, not even I am that good." He responded through chuckles, causing Hermione to laugh a little as well.

Neville quieted down after that, and Hermione went back to her eggs. She started to shovel the food around her plate as she got lost in thought. While things were starting to improve for the pretty witch, something still felt like it was missing. Most of her life was spent pleasing others and now that she no longer had that option, she was feeling lost. She had free time now, and no idea of how to spend it. She could read of course, but even that got dull after a while. She decided to turn to Neville and ask him what he did in his spare time, "Neville, I have a bit of an odd question."

"Ask away." The wizard looked at the witch with curiosity. She wasn't one to ask questions unless they were related to their duties.

"What do people do when they have free time? I have never had any before, and well frankly I am at a bit of a loss." She rushed out hoping her friend wouldn't laugh at her.

The wizard let out a small chuckle causing the witch to blush at her question, "Most people draw, play games, hang out with friends, read, or find other ways to cause mischief. I think that you would get more enjoyment out of inventing spells and potions because it is more mentally stimulating. You have all the knowledge, why not use it doing something that benefits society."

Hermione pondered the answer for a few moments. "I never thought about inventing before. Is it something that is done often?" She asked, her mind drifting on some changes that she might make.

"Not really, most people, myself included, do not want to take the time. It is mastery level work. It is very time consuming, and requires a person who knows theory extremely well. Most people would rather just do what has already been created, opposed to making something up on their own." He responded.

"Thank you for your honesty, this sounds like something I will enjoy greatly. What would I do if I did invent something new?" She asked trying to get a little bit more information before diving head first into a project.

"While in school you would go to Headmaster Snape and have him assist you. He would give you the best options. While inventing though, it would be best to not talk much about the potion or spell so you don't risk someone else patenting it. It has been known to happen, and it can be messy." The handsome wizard answered, moving to get up. "See you later." He called as he made his way out of the hall.

Hermione sat and pondered the conversation for a few minutes. She thought about what she wanted to create, and what would be a benefit to the wizarding world. She also thought about what the world was lacking. She thought on spells for a moment, and while she loved spell work, she doubted that she would actually want to create one. She didn't have a need for one, and combat spells, while she mastered them quickly, were not something she really understood. Her mind then drifted to potions. She noticed that there was a lack of variety when it came to personal care potions. There was one variety, and it was just for cleansing, nothing special. Coming from the muggle world Hermione was used to isles and stores being devoted to hair and body care. She would also like a shampoo that was magical in nature that helped tame her frizzy mane.

Getting up from the table Hermione decided upon her free time project. She would create a shampoo and a conditioner potion that would help reduce frizz. She walked quickly back to her dorm anxious to get started. Even if it was a failure, at least she spent time doing something that she enjoyed, and if it did work, she made something that would make her life easier.

* * *

Hermione got lost in her research after getting up to the dorm. She started to take notes on ingredients with anti-frizz properties, as well as those in the base of her current potions. She also took some notes on dilution properties, and the best way to get it mix. "Hermy must get ready." Binks spoke from in front of her breaking her concentration.

She jumped a little at his voice, but gave him a warm smile at the reminder. "Thank you for reminding me. You are able to help me get ready right?" She asked the excitable elf.

"Of course Hermy. Binks can help." His ears flapped at the request. He was pleased to be asked to help with something so important for his mistress. The little elf spent an hour an hour in a mind connection with another elf whose previous mistress was a member of "_The Flaming Skulls" _a wizarding punk band from the 1960's. "What does Hermy want?"

"I don't really care Binks, as long as it is elegant." Hermione answered, making eye contact with the elf.

He jumped right into his job, and spent an hour perfecting an elegant half up half down style. It had a little volume at the top and a few tendrils framed her face. The length cascaded down Hermione's back, in large curls that would hold up all night. Binks then moved on to makeup and did a neutral smoky eye, soft lip, and expertly contoured face. Hermione looked like a movie star.

After the hair and makeup was complete Binks helped Hermione into her long line bra and her dress. When he took in the beauty before him, the little elf felt tears begin to prick his eyes at the sight before him. She was stunning and he had helped. The young elf felt pride like he had never felt before as he helped her towards the mirror in her bedroom.

Hermione looked in the mirror and felt tears begin to form. She had never seen herself in such a light before. She looked more than beautiful, she looked like she was ready to take on the world. "Thank you Binks." She told her companion as she blinked the tears away.

* * *

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest as she walked into the entrance hall. While it was a casual event for her, she still placed a lot on the line with her dress, hair, and makeup. Arriving early to set up only caused more nervousness because the prefects and Neville were sure to stare, and she wasn't sure if she could handle their scrutiny. She had forgotten about fourth year in that moment, simply because her anxiety levels were so high. She also felt a twinge of regret that no one would be able to show her off as a partner. She really should start dating again, but in all honesty she had no desire to be with anyone other than her first love. She felt herself drifting back to their breakup.

* * *

_May_

"_Hermione, I can't see you anymore." Her boyfriend spoke to her, causing her to crumble on the inside. Harry was facing away from her, clenching his hands. _

"_What? Harry?" Hermione whispered out, shock clouding her judgment. "Even if we aren't together as a couple Voldemort will still target me. I have not only been your friend for six years, I am also of inferior blood. You do not need to protect me from the war, I am already neck deep purely from the circumstances of my birth." _

"_That's not the reason, Hermione." Harry turned to face her, his eyes taking on a slightly reddish hue. Hermione felt tears begin to fall. _

"_What is going on Harry? I can help," Hermione begged trying to hold back sobs. The weight of the impending breakup, crushing her heart. _

"_You can't help me," Her once kind boyfriend hissed at her angrily. "No one can." _

"_Please, let me do something Harry." Hermione started to move closer as the messy haired wizard turned away from her again. It was almost like he couldn't bear to look at her. Hermione wondered what she could have done wrong. _

"_Nothing can be done. I am the chosen one, it is my duty to kill Voldemort and I do not need your help." Harry growled at her. Hermione reached out her shaking hand and placed it on Harry's arm. This caused Harry to whip around quicker than the witch thought possible, and forcibly pushed her to the ground bruising her tailbone, and causing sobs to erupt from her throat. _

"_Harry," the brunette cried in fear and confusion. Her Harry would never hurt her. She stood up again, but maintained a distance from him. "What's wrong?" _

"_Get away from me before I hurt you worse." Harry yelled, a snarl taking over his face. His magic was flowing through the room, and it felt tainted. It was almost as if he was thinking about killing her. _

_That was the moment that Hermione's sense of self-preservation outweighed her bravery and she turned and ran out of his dormitory. That summer she spent the entire time in his house wondering what could have gone wrong. At first she wondered what she did, but after a few weeks of self-pity she realized that something had happened to make him into a monster._

* * *

Hermione abruptly came back to reality, and took a few deep breaths to stop her tears. She never stopped wondering what happened to her sweet caring Harry. He stopped talking to almost everyone, at least when she could see him. There was something wrong, but being heartbroken, and unwilling to be thrown onto the ground again like a doll, she avoided her former boyfriend. She observed that the only person Harry really spent time with was Snape. He was a loaner even though he could easily be one of the most popular boys in school, not that he cared about that. Whenever Hermione caught sight of him, he would tense up and scowl at her. She knew something was wrong, but had no idea of how to correct it.

The last time that Harry was himself was the night that Dumbledore died. They were cuddling and sharing kisses in a chair in the Gryffindor common room, when Harry received his summons. The next time Hermione saw her black haired friend he was throwing her to the ground and looking at her with hate in his eyes. The only people that knew what happened to Dumbledore were the people in the office with him that night. Most thought that Snape killed him, but Hermione knew better. They would have let him free if it was him. Others thought that Harry went batty and killed him, but again that wasn't likely. Hermione thought the most likely explanation was that Harry witnessed Dumbledore die of natural causes, or some form of complex magic. This caused Harry to lock up, and he could be healed by simply talking about it. Unfortunately he refused to be around people. The only certain thing was that something happened in that office that changed Harry on a core level, and she was unsure that she would ever get him back.

The witch felt her thoughts drifting away from the Halloween decorations, and her moody ex-boyfriend as she placed some finishing touches on the DJ booth.

* * *

_The week after Harry's fateful visit to Dumbledore's office, is when Voldemort brought his army to attack Hogwarts. Harry immediately met the Darkest Lord of the age without defending himself. He took a killing curse straight to his chest. It happened in front of almost the entire castle, causing the light to grieve and lose their bearings and the dark to stand there stunned. Voldemort unsure of what to do with the obnoxious cockroach that had been interfering with his plans from the time he was conceived, had Hagrid pick him up. _

_Voldemort, quickly pulling himself together, then went into a longwinded speech about how he was willing to spare anyone who joined him in his quest for global domination. He also drove the fact home that the only person who could save them was now dead in Hagrid's arms. He smirked at the easy defeat of his nemesis. The onlookers quickly lost hope as they stared at the snakelike man, and didn't notice the disappearance of Harry. _

_After his speech, Voldemort unleashed his army on the castle. While talking he called all of his followers so it was truly an army. Everyone battled for their lives, but there were several casualties, though it could have been much worse if the war had dragged on much longer. Dobby, the elder Tonks', Molly Weasley, Lavender Brown, Mundungus, the Creevy brothers, Doge, Moody, and Justin Finch-Fletchly were among the dead. _

_After several minutes of intense dueling, Harry appeared before Voldemort. This second battle with the Dark Lord was not going to end the same way as the first if the look on Harry's face was any indication. Whereas before a look of peace and serenity was on Harry's face, there was now a look of pure determination, with the messy haired wizard's magic crackling in the air around him. Voldemort barely had time to draw his wand, when Harry fired a Bombarda straight into the other wizard's rib cage, and a cutting curse to the neck. The combination of spells quickly ended the Dark Lord's life, leaving behind the gory remains of his body. _

_The reason behind Harry's delay was made known when the Death Eaters dropped to the ground screaming in pain, grasping their left forearms. As soon as Voldemort's magic fled his body, the Dark Mark made its move to flee the skin of his followers, causing immense pain. Harry had waited so Voldemort could call all of his followers to witness his triumph of the wizarding world, but in doing so just made it easier to round them up. Hermione was certain that move was taught to him by Snape, because few others would know that when Voldemort passed on, his followers would feel the pain as well. Harry then made the order to stun and bind all those that were clutching their forearm. Harry told them that they had only ten minutes, and not to let any escape. _

_One hundred twenty four death eaters were captured that day. All were brought to the holding cells of the ministry holding cells, where their wands were snapped, and they were stripped down to their underwear. Harry was taking no chances. Kingsley was in the cells waiting for them, and quickly administered the Draught of Living Death to keep them compliant until a decision could be reached on how to deal with the terrorists. _

_For three days Harry pushed for the toughest punishment possible, along with questioning under veritaserum. Many of the conservative wizards did not like the thought of death and the loss of free will when it came to speaking, but Harry was convincing, and since he had essentially sacrificed himself for them, they felt obliged to listen to the young wizard. Harry got his way and all those that collapsed under the final battle were set to be asked four questions under veritaserum. Are you a Death Eater? Are you loyal to Voldemort? Did you join willingly? Do you feel remorse and repent for your actions? If all four questions were answered correctly the prisoner was searched thoroughly, including a magical scan, and placed in the holding cells for one more day. After this time if their answers remained the same, the prisoner was free to go with an apology, and a voucher for a free wand from Ollivander's. Sadly none of the captured fit this mold. _

_The next set of punishment was for those who were unwilling Death Eaters, if they were forced into joining, had no loyalty to their deceased master, and regretted their actions, then they were given a full trial, with Harry as the integrator. Only one fit into this category, Draco Malfoy. He received a light sentence of mandatory counselling. He was released from inpatient counseling after a month, and chose to live with Remus and Dora Lupin, so that he could continue on the correct path. When he returned to Hogwarts in September he had a new lease on life and was truly happy for the first time ever. He no longer was bigoted towards things that people could not control, and was a caring individual. _

_Those who answered two questions correctly were also given a trial, then sent to Azkaban for their sentence. Harry passed ordinance that it be cleaned up, and the dementors sent away. The prison was now more of a rehabilitation center. Only two responded correctly to two questions, Lucius Malfoy and Pius Thicknese. Both were sentenced to a minimum of fifteen years, but a maximum of life depending on how they responded to the treatment within the walls. _

_If only one question was answered correctly two more quickly followed. Would you murder again and would you rejoin another terrorist group with similar values to Voldemort? Nearly half of the accused Death Eaters answered the coercion question affirmatively, but no one was truly repentant for their actions. They joined the remaining Death Eaters who joined willingly, and were cast through the veil. _

_One hundred twenty-one people were sent through the veil over a two day period, the reason coercing with a terrorist, accomplice to murder, hate crimes, and crimes against humanity. A number of people argued that a full trial should be given to all those sentenced to death so that a full list of crimes could be recorded, but Harry argued against it. It was the assumption that all unexplained deaths and disappearances that occurred during Voldemort's reign were caused by his followers or himself. The rest of the world agreed with Harry and promoted him to head of the Wizengamot. _

_Since there was a large number sentenced to death, there was also the end of several lines. This money was split down the middle, half going to those who fought against Voldemort and the other half going to the Golden Trio, the reasoning, well they sacrificed their entire childhood in a fight that should have been handled by adults. The sum was substantial, and Hermione would not want for anything in the remainder of her life if she managed her funds with any semblance of restraint. For the victims of the terrorist a trust was set up from his own vault. Since he had been pilfering off rich purebloods for decades, it was one of the largest vaults ever seen. His victims would be taken care of for a long time. Harry gave half of his windfall to Ron and Hermione, and set the other half aside for an orphanage for magical children so they could know proper treatment, and not be ostracized due to their magic. _

_The after war changes were vast, and though most could not find anything to complain about, there were the shopkeepers in Knockturn Alley who felt jilted. At the sudden redistribution of wealth, they had lost almost all of their clientele. This led to upset, but since many dealing were illegal, no complaints were filed. Some simply took the unethical business dealing out of their practice and moved to a more respected location, while others lets their shops close due to lack of customers. _

_Changes in the government was the most noticeable after the war. After the trials, it was mandated that everyone receive at least questioning before punishment was enforced, it was shocking to see how many people who were residents of Azkaban were innocent, and had not received questioning. Harry quickly put a stop to that practice. He also made capital punishment in acts of terrorism and certain murder cases mandatory. There were other smaller charges to the government, such as rehabilitating criminals instead of locking them away in a prison that sucked all of the life out of them. The government would also now follow up on the wellbeing of muggleborn students. This was after it came to light that there was a high rate of abuse among the population, due to their abilities. Ostracizing of humans was no longer allowed, werewolves were now able to hold jobs because the government had learned a hard lesson with Greyback, and Voldemort. Everyone wanted acceptance, and they would seek it somewhere. _

_While bringing back stability to the ministry, and the wizarding world in general, Harry's history of abuse and neglect at the hands of his aunt and uncle came out. They immediately went to the Dursley home and apprehended them, followed by taking custody of Dudley who come to find out was a moderately powered wizard. The Dursleys were sentenced to death, mainly so some vigilante wouldn't do it. Harry was upset by this, but also felt relieved that they had been punished for making his life miserable, and having Dumbledore bind Dudley's magic. He was dumped at Harry's doorstep after the bind was removed, and Harry was told to find training for him, he was swiftly unloaded onto Hermione to train. Dudley decided that he wanted to work in politics, and to do so he really only needed the basics and not a full education. He was appointed a chair on Harry's orphanage, and after he turned 17 he was likely to become a liaison between the two worlds. _

_Ron had not spoken to Hermione or Harry after witnessing their first kiss at Slughorn's Christmas party. He had been dating Lavender for a couple months, and no one suspected that he had feelings for Hermione outside of friendship. Ron assumed that Harry knew of his feelings, and got into a screaming match with his best friend because of the supposed betrayal. Harry refused to apologize however. He told Ron that he had ample opportunity to make a move, and since he started dating someone else, Harry guessed that he was over the crush. Harry had felt for than friendship for the witch since second year after all, but was either too young or concerned about Ron's crush. Once Ron made a move with a different witch, and told her that he loved her, Harry assumed that he could finally act on his feelings. _

_After losing his mother, sister, and girlfriend in one evening Ron became even more abnant of not speaking to Harry and Hermione. Hermione knew that Ron would likely seek revenge at the perceived slight against him, but it would likely be rash and ill thought out. Ron had truly fallen in love with Lavender after the Christmas party, and would have likely married her after they graduated. He was looking at rings over Easter holidays, according to Neville who ran into him in the jewelers. Hermione knew if Lavender would have survived the battle Ron would have likely warmed up to the idea of friendship again over the summer. _

_Hermione had a hard summer after the war. Her parents were murdered the night before the final battle, and that combined with the fact that she was completely hated for her attack on Ginny made her feel more alone than she ever thought possible. She lost trust in the majority of her former friends, and locked herself in her bedroom at Grimmulad Place unless she was tutoring Dudley. Harry still hated her, Ron hated her, the majority of the wizarding population wanted her dead, and her parents were killed at the hands of death eaters. Hermione hoped that during Christmas break she would be able to get a flat properly warded so she could move away from at least one of the people who was currently making her feel miserable. _

Coming out yet another flashback, Hermione realized that she had finished up the decorations in just the nick of time. From the sidelines Neville was watching his sad friend, and he hoped that tonight would go according to plan. They had used a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw to get it planned and hopefully it would work out in their favor.

* * *

"Having fun yet?" Neville asked the Head Girl as they danced enthusiastically to an upbeat song.

Hermione simply smiled in response, and continued to bounce around. She was genuinely surprised that she hadn't seen Harry yet. She knew from the grapevine that he was planning on coming, but then again maybe he changed his mind. He wasn't reliable when it came to attending social events as of late.

"Mind if I cut in." A male voice directed the question towards Neville. Hermione recognized Draco's posh accent and nodded her approval towards her current dance partner.

"Sure thing," Neville answered and backed away to let the blonde take over. He headed towards the refreshments table to hopefully find his dreamy girlfriend.

The brunette felt a sense of awkwardness overwhelm her as she started to dance with her new partner. Draco had tormented her for years about her brains, blood status, and mane of hair. He was the definition of a bully, but he must have changed because Remus and Tonks would not stand for bullying of any type. "How are things going at the Lupin's?" She shouted over the music, desperate to try and break up some of the discomfort that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Not the greatest at the moment to be honest." Draco responded causing a questioning look to come over the witches face. "No nothing like that, Dora is pregnant with my cousin, and well between the hurling and mood swings, I am happy to leave her to the wolf." He joked causing a chuckle to come from Hermione.

Hermione studied the boy in front of her. He looked so much freer and happier since the last time she saw him. The stress that had colored his face for the past six years was broken, replaced with a jovial outlook. He was still posh and put together, but it was more of what she imagined the Potters being if they would have still been alive. "That's great to hear!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not really. Vomit makes me vomit." The blonde answered sarcastically, causing Hermione to burst into laughter, drawing the attention of others around her. By the looks she was receiving they must have thought that she had lost her marbles. "Honestly, I am happier than I have ever been in my life. If I could go back I would have run away when I first gained the ability. I am looking forward to my new cousin, and the family expanding."

The brunette smiled at the blonde. "That is amazing to hear Draco. I am pleased that you are doing so well, and have found a place where you feel accepted." She didn't know how to continue the conversation. It was difficult for her to find something to talk about with him that didn't cause her to remember the worst parts of her life.

"So what's new with you, other than the obvious makeover?" The blonde asked curiously. He wondered about the noticeable change in the witch that he had been brought up to hate.

"Nothing really. I am just trying to heal from everything that has happened. It seems that I lost everything in the war, I just feel so broken right now." She replied honestly, questioning her sanity in opening up to the wizard in front of her. He seemed to be more like Tonks now, and talking to him about her feelings was easier than it should be. It seemed that the rehabilitation processes were working, and society was reaping the benefits, then again maybe Draco really wanted to change.

"Hermione, I am going to be honest here for a moment, and lay it all out there." Hermione looked at him like he was crazy, the Draco she knew was never open with his emotions. "A few months ago, I lost everything as well. My mother committed suicide when she saw Harry die at the hands of Voldemort. My father was sentenced to Azkaban with no release date in the foreseeable future. I was sentenced to counseling, and life with a family that I was brought up to hate. No one else wanted me, and I was not allowed to live alone, and I refuse to go back to the manor, I may just burn it and rebuild. I also learned that while I still have money, most of the funds were taken out of the main vault as fees for the crimes my father was convicted of. The Malfoy fortune is no more." The young wizard paused a frown covering his face.

"I was a broken shell of the boy I was before. Everything that I believed to be true was ripped away from me. Hermione, sometimes to be able to grow all the dead parts need to be pruned away. Once that is done you can come back stronger and more beautiful than you could have ever imagined before. Sometimes you need to be broken, then refrozen to heal properly."

"Look at you tonight. You are one of the most stunning witches I have ever laid eyes on. The most amazing part about the transformation is that you didn't do it for anyone other than yourself. I am sure you were asked to look your best, but that doesn't explain your day to day look. That is growth," Hermione looked to the ground to try and hide her embarrassment at the words the blonde was saying. The compliment made her feel good about herself, but was still not used to receiving them unless they were about coursework.

Draco continued his speech after a brief pause, he's really on a roll, Hermione thought to herself. "Look at me. A year ago I highly doubt I would ever be dancing with a muggleborn, yet here I am. The world has changed, and I am proud to be part of the change." Hermione felt shocked at the speech. This spoke volumes about the change that had happened within Draco. He also spoke truth about the internal growth, and that she had started the process. Somehow she felt lighter after the short conversation.

Trying to think of something to say, Hermione blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I am working on a shampoo potion." She then turned a deep shade of red at the ill thought out statement. It was awkward and had nothing to do with the conversation that they were having.

Draco chose to ignore the social awkwardness, to avoid further embarrassment on the witch's part. "Don't we have those?" He questioned feeling confused at why a new one was necessary.

"Yes we do, but in the muggle world there are thousands of varieties. In the wizarding world there is baby and adult. What about wizards or witches with thin hair, frizzy hair, or greasy hair? On days when we want to avoid spells, we should have something that will make us look less homeless, and more like our normal selves." Hermione answered her voice full of passion about the new project she was undertaking.

The blonde smiled at her. "You are right I suppose. I can't believe no one thought of it before. I blame the laziness of the wizarding population. When you make the first one, let me know I would love something to help tame my greasy locks."

Hermione felt a sense of pride well up. While she took a risk in telling someone else about her new product, she also found someone who knew as much about potions as she did. She would be able to bounce ideas off of him, or ask for help if it came down to it. "I will keep you updated."

"It was a pleasure speaking to you my dear, but my dear Astoria is waiting for me." Draco gestured at the blonde witch that was standing a few feet away, waiting patiently. Hermione nodded and let him make his way back towards his date. _They make a cute couple, _Hermione thought to herself before patrolling the dance looking for any displays that were to sensual for public decency.

After patrolling for a few more songs the DJ announced in an amplified voice, "Hogwarts, it is time to say good night," pausing for the accompanying groans, he continued, "but first we will have our last song for the evening. So everyone grab that special someone, and hold them close."

Hermione was standing on the outskirts of the party when Neville came up behind her. "'Mione mind if we swap with Luna and her date for the last song?" The witch nodded her agreement, and then looked around for Luna and her date. "Thank you, I want to share the last song with my special girl."

The brunette smiled and wondered who Luna's date was. She hadn't really seen her all evening and was curious to see who she brought. "I think you are waiting for me 'Mione." The voice that she had longed to hear for months, without hatred or anger spoke from behind her.

"Harry?" She whispered looking into his green eyes. While looking she questioned his movements, his sanity. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Hermione wanted that dance more than anything, because truth be told she was still in love with her black haired companion.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked holding out his hand to her. She nodded and placed her hand in his and he led her to the edge of the dance floor. The witch had so many questions for the boy in front of her, but couldn't vocalize any of them.

They made eye contact, and Hermione leaned into his chest, when she looked up again she noticed that he was looking anywhere but at her face. "You don't have to do this Harry. I don't know what I did, but it is clear that you hate me now."

"I don't hate-. Hermione I have to do this, I have to give you a good memory to replace the last one that you have of me. I can't stand the fact that the last time we spoke, I was throwing you to the ground." Harry answered. Looking into his witches eyes. They made eye contact and Harry licked his lips and knelt his head down. Hermione met him half way, and their lips met in a chaste kiss.

After brushing lips, Hermione felt the wizard tense up against her, the grip around her waist tightening to an almost bruising level. Hermione backed away, and saw the darkness consume Harry's face. She loosened her grip, and saw some of the darkness escape, and the wizard loosened his hold on her. She felt confusion overwhelm her. It seemed that his darkness and anger stemmed from her touch, she noticed that he was calmer when his eyes were closed, and he was focused on something else. She was at a loss.

She got lost in the song for a few more moments, until the last verse began to play. She couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer, "Harry what have they done to you?" She gently brushed his cheek, realizing her mistake too late.

Darkness welled up in Harry as he got a look of pure hatred on his face. "Don't touch me." Harry growled. After learning her lesson after the last encounter the witch broke their connection carefully and quickly. After getting a reasonable distance away from him, Hermione let the tears start falling down her face. She desperately wanted to know what happened to her best friend and boyfriend. The kiss, the dance, was almost perfect. "I'm sorry Harry," she spoke to the air as she moved to break up the couples that were sure to abuse their curfew.

End Notes in the next chapter we will have so de funny moments with Draco, and it is yet another behemoth. After that one we get Harry back fully and we can see where they go from there. I am working on Harry and Hermiones reunion now, and am worried that I may have made it a little dark, but oh well.

Also I got some exciting news my best friend is getting married! To my big brother! My best fried. Will officially be my sister in a few months, I sm going to celebrate by looking at plane tickets so I can go see the happy couple!


End file.
